In magnetic resonance imaging, a method using the CEST (Chemical Exchange Saturation Transfer) effect is known. In this method, MT (Magnetization Transfer) pulses corresponding to the resonance frequency of non-free protons (protons other than the free water protons) are applied as saturation pulses. Subsequently, an RF (Radio Frequency) pulse corresponding to the resonance frequency of free water protons is then applied. Subsequently, signals of the free water protons are acquired when a predetermined time has passed. Thus, data corresponding to the magnetization transfer from the non-free protons (the protons other than the free water protons) to the free water protons is acquired.
However, this pulse sequence (CEST scan) is time-consuming in general when it comes to imaging.